


Big Things in Small Packages

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh has a run in with a suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Things in Small Packages

Horatio and Eric both jumped to their feet when the suspect tried to elude Calleigh but stopped and watched as their ballistic expert detained and restrained the suspect who was a good eight inches taller than she was. It wasn't the first time someone tried to take advantage of Calleigh, seriously underestimating the small blonde woman. He knew it wouldn't be the last, either. This suspect, however, wouldn't be making the same mistake twice.

Calleigh tugged her shirt back into place as she walked up to them with a smile on her face. Eric's quiet applause made her blush a bit but did nothing to belay her pleasure with herself


End file.
